Daring competition
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Simba hold a completion to a daring contest between Clifford, Daffodil, Flo, Zo, Norville, Jorge, Shelia, Kion, Kiara, Tifu, Zuri, Vitani, Kovu, and Nuka. Note, this was a collaboration between me and CliffordxLionKing fan as roleplay


One day at the apartment, Clifford and Tifu are at the kitchen looking at all of the wonderful food.

Clifford said, "Check it out Tifu All of these great foods are like Heaven."

Tifu said, "Yeah. We never had that many food at the Prideland."

Clifford said, "You guys have to hunt all the time, right?"

Tifu said, "Yeah. Forcing a lady to hunt in a dirty grass area."

Clifford said, "You and your friend are the only ones who seem to mind."

Tifu said, "Well we don't live in a warm blanket on a bed like you do."

Clifford said, "Right."

As Clifford searched the fridge, he found a moldy pizza behind it.

Clifford said, "Whoa, look at this. Moldy pizza."

Tifu said, "It looked gross."

Clifford said, "Yeah."

Soon, Clifford smirk and said, "I dare you."

Tifu said, "What?"

Clifford said, "I dare you to eat this moldy pizza."

Tifu said, "What? No way!"

Clifford said, "Tifu, I don't think you get it. When someone dare you to do something, you should do it. You can't deny it."

Tifu said, "I am friends with a princess! I don't have to do anything you say!"

Clifford said, "Yeah, but I am the king of dare, so you have to eat it."

Tifu said, "You can't make me."

Clifford said, "What are you, chicken?"

Tifu said, "Uh, yeah. You should know me enough by now to know that."

Clifford said, "Just eat it already."

Tifu sighed and said, "Fine, but if I die, you'll die with me."

So Tifu took a bite of the moldy pizza.

Clifford said, "So, how did it taste?"

Tifu said, "Awful. You owe me."

Clifford said, "Well why don't you dare me?"

Tifu said, "Alright Mr. Picky Pant. I will."

Tifu looked into a fridge and found a glass of milk with ketchup on it. She took it out and said, "Alright Clifford, drink this milk with the ketchup inside."

Clifford said, "Uh, well I, okay."

So Clifford drank the milk with ketchup and said, "Gross. This taste awful."

Tifu said, "Ha."

Clifford said, "Alright Tifu, it mine turn. I dare you to give Kion a kiss on the lip."

Tifu said, "Been there, done that."

So Tifu went straight to Kion and kiss him on the lip unexpectedly as Kion shrieked.

Tifu said, "How did you like that?"

Kion said, "Tifu. Why did you kiss me?"

Tifu said, "Clifford dared me to."

Clifford smiled nervously."

Kion said, "Oh he did, did he. Well then, Clifford I dare you to steal your sister diary."

Clifford said, "You know she'll come after me if I do."

Kion said, "What the matter? Scared."

Clifford said, "Oh I'll show you who's scared."

So Clifford tip toe his way to Daffodil's bed without her seeing and he pick up the diary and bring it back to Kion.

Clifford said, "Here you go."

Kion said, "Great, now let open it."

Clifford said, "What? You can't open Daffodil's diary, it private."

Kion said, "Come on. Don't you wanna know? I wish my sister kept a diary, so I could look at it."

Clifford said, "You already looked at Simba diary remember."

Kion said, "How did you know I looked at my dad diary?"

Clifford said, "Just a hunch."

Kion said, "Just read the diary already."

Clifford said, "Oh, fine. I can't believe I'm being ordered around by a furless cub."

Kion said, "I heard that."

Clifford opened the diary and began reading it.

Tifu said, "So have you read Daffodil's diary before Clifford?"

Clifford said, "Yes I did and I'm not the only one, Flo and Zo were in it too."

Kion said, "Wow."

Soon, Flo and Zo came in.

Flo said, "Hey guys."

Zo said, "What up?"

Tifu said, "Hey Flo, hey Zo. We're just about to read Daffodil's diary."

Flo said, "What? Didn't Clifford learned his lesson from the last time he read it."

Clifford said, "Yeah, but Kion dared me to do it so."

Zo said, "It doesn't matter. Just because Kion dared you to do something, it doesn't mean you have to do it."

Clifford said, "Well maybe if you didn't ran to my room, then maybe we would've bump into the bed in the first place."

Flo said, "Well maybe if you hadn't made a dumb bet with Daffodil, then maybe we could've avoided that."

Clifford said, "Oh, so it's my fault, huh?"

Tifu said, "Alright, let not fight. The important thing is that it happened in the past. So Clifford, what does it say in the diary?"

Clifford said, "Well, I know three of them. One Daffodil says that Flo and Zo are the two energetic crazy type cat."

Kion burst into laugher and said, "Flo and Zo, energetic. That is so funny."

Clifford said, "How come?"

Kion said, "Well, they are both hyper you know."

Flo and Zo said, "HEY!"

Clifford said, "Well unleast I didn't get my hair cut off like yours."

Kion said, "HEY! Do you know what it's like to spend each and every morning being shaved by your own sister? Didn't think so."

Clifford said, "Well do you know what it likes being stuck in the apartment and not having to walk in the outside world?"

Tifu said, "Alright, let calm down. Clifford, what else does the diary say?"

Clifford said, "Well, it also says that Daffodil have a crush on Norville."

Tifu said, "Aw, that's cute."

Flo said, "I still can't believe how Daffodil would love Norville."

Zo said, "Yeah, maybe he is like a genie."

Clifford said, "Well maybe next time she would love Kion."

Kion said, "Why me?"

Clifford said, "Because you're always flirting with every girls you encounter. Jasiri, Tifu, Zuri, Vitani, Wratani, and Fuli.

Kion said, "I guess I'm irresistible, huh?"

Clifford said, "Yeah."

Tifu said, "What else did the diary say?"

Clifford said, "Well, it also say that Daffodil was wanting to kill me so she can have Emily Elizabeth all to herself."

Tifu said, "What? That's horrible."

Kion said, "It looked like Daffodil was turning into Scar."

Clifford said, "Yeah, but it okay. I understand."

Soon, Daffodil came and said, "Understand what?"

Clifford shrieked and said, "Daffodil, um, we were just playing."

Daffodil said, "Oh, okay. Hey Clifford, what that you have behind your back Clifford."

Clifford said, "Nothing. Why?"

Daffodil said, "Come on. Let me see it."

Clifford sighed and said, "Fine."

Clifford put the diary in front of Daffodil. She gasped and said, "Clifford, why would you steal my diary?"

Clifford said, "Don't blame me. Kion dared me to do it."

Daffodil said, "Oh, so it was Kion fault."

Kion said, "Hehe, whoops."

Daffodil said, "Kion, why?"

Kion said, "Well Tifu was the one who kissed me."

Tifu said, "Only because Clifford dared me too."

Clifford said, "After you dared me to drink milk with ketchup."

Tifu said, "Like you who dared me to eat the moldy pizza."

Daffodil said, "Alright, that enough. Kion since you dared Clifford to take my diary, I am going to dare you to do something."

Kion said, "Well this should be interesting."

Daffodil smirk and said, "I dare you to use your roar of the elders against one of your Lion Guard member."

Kion said, "NO! I refuse!"

Daffodil said, "You must. I dare you."

Kion said, "You can't make me."

Daffodil said, "And I thought you think boys are better, but I guess you're not. Girls are better."

Kion said, "Grr, I'll have you know that boys are more better than girls."

Daffodil said, "If they are then do what I just dare you to do."

Kion said, "No. What you're asking for is just plain wrong. You're only making yourself look worse."

Daffodil said, "Reading someone else's diary is just as wrong too and this is the second time he read it, now do what I dare you to do."

Kion said, "I SAID NO!"

Clifford said, "Uh Daffodil, can you dare him to use the roar on someone else beside the Lion Guard?"

Daffodil said, "Fine, I dare you to use the roar on Zuri."

Kion said, "No. It's still wrong."

Tifu said, "Kion, you use the roar on Zuri couple time when she was banished."

Kion said, "She's changed her ways since then."

Tifu said, "Aw come on Kion. Do it for me. Beside, you can't say no to a girl right."

Kion was shaking and said, "Fine, I'll do it, but we need to do it outside of the city."

Daffodil said, "Deal."

So they all went outside of the city and they went to look for Zuri. Soon, they found her.

Daffodil said, "Hey, Zuri!"

Zuri said, "Hey guys. What up?"

Daffodil said, "Do you think you could help a girl in trouble?"

Zuri said, "Uh sure. What do you guys need?"

Daffodil said, "I need you to let him use his roar on you."

Zuri said, "What? Why does Kion have to use the roar on me?"

Daffodil said, "Because I dare him to."

Zuri said, "Fine. Let just get this over with."

Kion said, "Alright, everybody stand back."

So they all stood behind Kion. Kion quickly use the roar on Zuri, causing her to flew to the tall grass.

Daffodil said, "Yes!"

Clifford said, "You okay Zuri."

Zuri said, "Yeah I'm fine. That was pretty fun."

Kion said, "Well I'm glad you likes it."

Zuri said, "So, you guys are playing dare right."

Tifu said, "We sure are!"

Zuri said, "Well, since Daffodil dare Kion to do something. I am gonna dare Daffodil to do something. Ready."

Daffodil said, "Ready."

Zuri said, "I dare you to get your precious fur get all dirty."

Daffodil said, "Noooooo!"

Zuri said, "It a dare. You have to do it."

Daffodil said, "I will not do that."

Zuri said, "Do it."

Daffodil said, "No, I won't!"

Zuri said, "Very well."

Zuri pick up a pile of dirt and threw it at Daffodil.

Daffodil said, "HEY!"

Zuri said, "That's what happened when you don't do what I dare you to do."

Daffodil said, "OH YOU WANT DARE! I'LL GIVE YOU A DARE! I DARE YOU TO BREAK YOUR NAIL FROM YOUR PAWS!"

Zuri said, "No!"

Daffodil said, "Do it or else."

Zuri said, "Or else what?"

Daffodil pounce on Zuri and began biting Zuri's nail causing it to break.

Zuri said, "Ow!"

Daffodil said, "Hehehehehehehe! That's what happened when you refuse to do what I dare you to do."

Zuri said, "Fine. Why don't you dare Clifford to do something?"

Daffodil said, "Hmm, okay. Clifford, I dare you to give me a bath."

Clifford said, "Challenge accepted."

So they all went back to the apartment to give Daffodil a bath. Clifford turn on the warm water and Daffodil hop right in.

Clifford said, "Alright, let get you clean."

Daffodil said, "Great."

Clifford said, "Let start with your back."

So Clifford grabbed the soap and began rubbing Daffodil's back with it.

Daffodil said, "Ooh, this feels really nice."

Clifford said, "Now it time to rinse."

Clifford rinse the soap off of Daffodil.

Clifford said, "Okay, now let wash those face. Close your eyes."

Daffodil closes her eyes and Clifford washes her face.

Clifford said, "Now let's go behind your ears."

So Daffodil pulled up her ears and Clifford began washing it carefully.

Clifford said, "Alright, now let get that tail of your clean."

Daffodil said, "Sure."

So Clifford began washing Daffodil tail.

Kion said, "Are you done yet?"

Clifford said, "Almost done Kion. Just need to rinse her off."

So Clifford rinse Daffodil off and she got out of the tub and onto the towel.

Daffodil said, "I enjoyed that a lot. Thanks!"

Clifford said, "You're welcome."

Flo said, "Okay, who should we dare next?"

Zo said, "I know. Tifu, I dare you to tickle Vitani."

Tifu said, "She'll attack me if I do!"

Kion said, "No she won't. She's on our side remember."

Tifu said, "Yeah, but I'm the one who did to her what your sister did to you! She hates me!"

Kion said, "Well don't tickle her so long. Just for two second."

Tifu said, "Oh, fine."

So they all went back outside to find Vitani. Soon, they found her.

Kion said, "Hey Vitani."

Vitani said, "Hey guys. What up?"

Tifu said, "Just wanted to...come see you."

Vitani said, "Oh great. Uh can someone do me a favor? I got an itch on my back and I can't scratch it."

Tifu said, "I'll do it!"

Tifu smiled evilly and started scratching Vitani fur, then a few moments later, she tickle Vitani. Vitani began to laugh.

Vitani said, "Ha ha ha ha!"

Kion said, "Alright Tifu, you can release her now."

Tifu said, "Oh, all right."

So Tifu released Vitani.

Vitani said, "Thanks. So what you guys doing?"

Clifford said, "We're playing dare."

Vitani said, "Cool!"

Flo said, "Hey Vitani, why don't you dare us to do something?"

Vitani said, "Sure. Hmm, Kion, I dare you give Kiara a kiss on the cheek."

Kion said, "How about I give one to you instead?"

Vitani said, "After you kiss Kiara."

Kion said, "Oh, fine."

So they all went to Pride Rock to find Kiara. Soon, they found her.

Kion said, "Hey Kiara."

Kiara said, "Hi, guys!"

Kion said, "Kiara, I have a surprise for you."

Kiara said, "What is it?"

Kion said, "Close your eyes."

So Kiara closed her eyes and Kion quickly gave Kiara a kiss on the cheek.

Kiara said, "Aw, that was sweet of you."

Kion said, "Thanks. Alright, who else wanna dare someone?

Flo said, "Actually, I have just the thing. Daffodil, I dare you to confess to Norville that you love him."

Daffodil said, "What? Just because my diary says I love him, doesn't mean I have to tell him."

Flo said, "Yeah, well I dare you to do it."

Daffodil said, "But if I do, then it won't be a secret."

Flo said, "Please."

Daffodil said, "Oh, fine. If you insist."

So they all went back to the apartment to find Norville. Soon, they found him.

Clifford said, "Hey Norville."

Norville said, "Oh hey guys. So what are you all up to?"

Vitani said, "Well, Daffodil have something to tell you."

Norville said, "Oh you do. Well let hear it."

Daffodil sighed and said, "Norville, I love you."

Norville said, "Huh? You do."

Daffodil said, "Yes. I was keeping that secret for so long and I never realized how good you look."

Norville said, "Wow, thank Daffodil. I love you too."

Kion said, "Alright, enough sweet talk. Who turn is it?"

Norville said, "Oh I got one. Kiara, I dare you to pounce on Kovu."

Kiara said, "Done it plenty."

Tifu said, "Yeah, but you never did it right."

Kiara said, "Oh and I suppose you can do it."

Tifu said, "Yes, but you were dared to do it first."

Kiara said, "Oh fine."

So they all went to the Prideland to find Kovu. Soon, they found him.

Clifford said, "Alright Kiara, pounce on Kovu, but you gotta do it really quiet."

Kiara said, "I will, don't worry."

So Kiara lay low to the ground and started walking quietly. Then, she pounce on Kovu.

Kiara said, "Ha! Gotcha!"

Kovu said, "Oh, hey Kiara. You got me good."

Kiara said, "You think so?"

Kovu said, "Yeah, so what are you all doing?"

Flo said, "We're playing dare. Wanna join."

Kovu said, "Sure. Hmm, I got it. Clifford, I dare you to give Jorge a hot dog with hot sauce without telling him."

Clifford said, "Got it."

So they all went back to the apartment to find Jorge. Soon, they found him.

Clifford said, "Hey, Jorge!"

Jorge said, "Hola everybody, what up?"

Clifford said, "Hey Jorge, you seem hungry. Can I get you anything?"

Jorge said, "Well, I am feeling kind of hungry."

Clifford said, "Here, eat this hot dog."

Jorge said, "Thanks!"

So Jorge took a bite of the hot dog and his face turned red and flame came out of his mouth. He screamed.

They all laughed. Clifford said, "Jorge, that was hot sauce that I put in your hot dog."

Jorge said, "What? Why?"

Clifford said, "Kovu dared me to."

Jorge said, "Is that so?"

Kovu said, "Uh."

Jorge said, "Alright then, Kovu I dare you to kill a rabbit, and feed it to Shelia."

Clifford said, "Why would you want Shelia to eat a rabbit?"

Jorge said, "Foxes eat rabbits remember."

Daffodil said, "Now hold on, just because I'm a rabbit doesn't mean I have to be the one kill."

Jorge said, "Don't worry, I won't kill you."

Daffodil said, "Well there are no rabbits here."

Clifford said, "No, but I know a place where there are tons of rabbits."

Kion said, "Where?"

Clifford said, "Rabbitown."

Tifu said, "What is that?"

Daffodil said, "It was a place where I was born and before I was adopted by Emily Elizabeth."

Zuri said, "Wow."

Kiara said, "But none of us lions been there."

Daffodil said, "Which is why Kovu and I will go. The rest of you will find Shelia and wait for us till we get back."

Clifford said, "Got it."

So Kovu and Daffodil made their way to Rabbitown. Soon, they made it.

Kovu said, "Wow Daffodil, this is Rabbitown."

Daffodil said, "Yes. I used to rule here when I was little. I was also known as Daffodil the destructive bunny."

Kovu said, "You were?"

Daffodil said, "Yeah. They had me in a wanted poster and when Clifford, Jorge, and I came here, we had to reform Red Horn in order to clear my name."

Kovu said, "Wow."

Daffodil said, "Come on, I want you to meet my dad."

So they both went into the castle to see Mr. Rabbit King.

Daffodil said, "Dad, are you here?"

Mr. Rabbit King said, "Daffodil, is that you?"

Daffodil said, "Yeah daddy."

Mr. Rabbit King said, "Oh, my daughter!"

The two hugged.

Mr. Rabbit King said, "So what brings you two here."

Daffodil said, "Dad, this is my friend Kovu."

Kovu said, "Hi your majesty."

Mr. Rabbit King said, "Hello Kovu. Welcome."

Daffodil said, "Hey dad, where do you keep all those rabbits who are going to be executed?"

Mr. Rabbit King said, "Well, we keep those criminal in the dungeon until they get their death penalty. Why do you ask?"

Daffodil said, "Um, I figured maybe I could take one somewhere else."

Mr. Rabbit said, "Well, we are getting ready to execute one of the rabbit, but okay. Except, the rabbits had to be kill at the stadium."

Daffodil said, "Why there?"

Mr. Rabbit King said, "It more or a tradition."

Kovu said, "Can I kill it?"

Mr. Rabbit King said, "You seem quite qualified."

Kovu said, "Well, my mother is training me to become the future king so I gotta practice."

Mr. Rabbit King said, "Great. Meet me at the stadium in an hour and you'll be ready to execute the rabbit."

Kovu said, "Awesome!"

So Daffodil and Kovu wait by the stadium for the execution of the rabbit. An hour later, everybody was ready. On the other side of the stadium, the rabbit was in chain and the guard was holding on to it so it wouldn't escape. Mr. Rabbit King came up and said, "Everybody from the whole town, today was are going to see this rabbit get executed for crimes he committed. The execution will be set by our lion friend Kovu. Okay Kovu, you know what to do."

Kovu said, "Got it!"

He snarls, and leaps into the air. Then he started scratching the rabbit with his paws and bite him in order to be killed. A moments later, he was dead.

Mr. Rabbit King said, "Very impressive."

Kovu said, "Thanks. Is it okay if we take this dead rabbit with us?"

Mr. Rabbit King said, "Sure, but you gotta have someone eat it or it'll rot out and it won't taste good later on."

Daffodil said, "Don't worry. That's why we came."

Kovu said, "Great. Let go, bye."

Daffodil said, "Bye dad."

Mr. Rabbit King said, "Bye you two. Be careful."

So Daffodil and Kovu made their way back to the apartment with the dead rabbit. Soon, they found the others with Shelia.

Daffodil said, "Hey guys, we're back."

Clifford said, "How did it go?"

Kovu said, "It was great. We got the dead rabbit."

Jorge said, "Alright Shelia, ready to eat it."

Shelia said, "Hmm, well I don't wanna eat the dead rabbit after I promise Clifford, but okay."

So Shelia ate the dead rabbit.

Kion said, "So how did it taste?"

Shelia said, "Great!"

Kion said, "Glad you like it."

Shelia said, "So what are you all doing anyway?"

Daffodil said, "We're playing dare."

Shelia said, "Oh, can I play?"

Tifu said, "Sure."

Shelia said, "Okay. Norville, I dare you to shave Nuka hair."

Norville said, "Me? But I can't hold anything!"

Kion said, "You can use your feet. That's what Ono does sometime."

Norville said, "Well okay I'll try."

So they all went to the Prideland to find Nuka. Soon, they found him.

Clifford said, "There he is!"

Vitani said, "Hey Nuka."

Nuka turned around and said, "Hey guys, what up?"

Clifford said, "Oh we just want to come by and say hello."

Nuka said, "Aw that's great."

Norville said, "Until it time for me to shave you."

Nuka said, "What?"

Norville said, "I was dared to shave your hair."

Nuka said, "But why?"

Kovu said, "Well you keep scratching yourself."

Daffodil said, "And scratching with make the itch even worse."

Nuka said, "Are you just trying to get rid of my mane hair?"

Zo said, "No, we're just trying to shave off some dirty fur of yours."

Vitani said, "And the fleas."

Nuka said, "But if you shave me, I'll be as furless as Kion."

Norville said, "Oh don't worry. I'll just shave off the messy part."

So Norville began shaving some of Nuka hair off. Soon, he was done.

Norville said, "There we go. All done."

Nuka said, "Wow...I actually DO feel better."

Norville said, "Great."

Nuka said, "Now I got a dare for you too. Kion, I dare you to tackle Simba."

Kion said, "He's my dad! I do it all the time."

Zuri said, "Well this should be fun."

So they all went to Pride Rock to find Simba. Soon, they found him.

Kiara whispered and said, "Okay Kion, get ready to tackle dad."

Kion said, "I'm ready!"

So Kion stood low to the ground and tackle Simba.

Kion said, "Ha! Gotcha!"

Simba said, "Son, why did you tackle me?"

Kion said, "They wanted to see how I do it."

Simba said, "Wait, they dare you to do it."

Kion said, "Nuka did."

Nuka smile nervously.

Simba said, "Hmm, are you all playing dare against each other?"

Kion said, "Yeah, basically."

Zuri said, "Plus, now that you're furless, I love seeing the way your muscles move when you pounce!"

Kion blushed.

Simba said, "You know, the Prideland is having a special tradition pretty soon. I think it would fit that all of you have a daring competition."

Clifford said, "You think so?"

Simba said, "Yeah."

Zo said, "What will the winner get?"

Simba said, "The winner will get to be king or queen for the day as me and Nala have to leave the Prideland for some important meeting."

Zo said, "Cool!"

Kiara said, "Wait, I'm the future queen. Why should we let someone else be king and queen for a day?"

Simba said, "Well, it could give them a chance to see what it like ruling."

Jorge said, "Well, when I rule this place, I will make a law standing only tacos are allow in the Prideland."

Clifford said, "Ruling isn't about arbitrary laws."

Kion said, "Not unless you're the president."

Clifford said, "True."

Daffodil said, "Hmm, this could be my chance to rule this place for revenge."

Clifford said, "What was that?"

Daffodil said, "Well, remember when we have to save the Prideland because of Nala and all the time she got my fur coat dirty. Well I'll show them for I am Daffodil the destructive bunny."

Jorge said, "Whoa."

Tifu said, "Forget it. I think I should rule here, because I wanna make this Prideland a better place by getting rid of most males in the Prideland."

Kovu said, "What does that suppose to mean?"

Tifu said, "Like some males are so violence, they're the one who made this mess in the first place."

Kion said, "That's not true!"

Tifu said, "Aren't you forgetting that Scar almost destroyed the Prideland long time ago."

Kion said, "That was different."

Zo said, "Well I think I should rule. Beside, cat are part lion you know. Plus, as a Jewish kitten, I decided to change Kupatana into Hanukkah."

Clifford said, "But they're not the same!"

Zo said, "But it still a celebration."

Simba said, "Guys, it doesn't matter what we change, the important things that you're only ruling it just for a day."

Zo said, "Oh, right."

Clifford said, "I guess so."

Simba said, "Now, the first thing we need to do in daring competition is to team up with siblings first."

Vitani said, "But I have two siblings."

Clifford said, "And Shelia, Norville, Jorge, Tifu, and Zuri doesn't have siblings."

Simba said, "Hakuna Matata, I got it covered. Clifford will team up with Daffodil. Flo will go with Zo, Kion will go with Kiara, Tifu will go with Zuri, Kovu will go with Vitani, Nuka, will go with Shelia, and Norville will go with Jorge."

Clifford said, "Got it."

Simba said, "Okay, everyone at the back of Pride Rock while I get things ready."

So they all nodded and they went to the back of Pride Rock to wait for the competition. An hour later, everybody was sitting down and was waiting for the competition to start.

Shelia said, "Wow, it looked like we got a full house."

Norville said, "Yeah, definitely."

Nuka said, "And I'm gonna win."

Vitani said, "Yeah right. I'm gonna win."

Flo said, "No, I'm gonna win."

Kion said, "Guys, there's no need to fight. Remember, it not about winning. It about fun."

Flo said, "Yeah, that's true."

Daffodil said, "Alright guys, get ready."

So Simba went to make the announcement. He said, "Ladies and gentlemen, today we're having a daring competition between two animals. Each of them have to dare them to do other things. The one who refused will fail. Now, let the competition begin. Our first two animals are Clifford and Daffodil."

Clifford and Daffodil came out of the den.

Simba said, "Alright you two, start daring each other."

Clifford said, "Okay, so should I go first Daffodil."

Daffodil said, "Lady first Clifford, so I dare you to bite Emily Elizabeth leg."

Clifford said. "No! That would be mean of me!"

Daffodil said, "Are you refusing?"

Clifford said, "Well, I...Yes."

Simba said, "Then Daffodil is the winner."

Daffodil said, "Yes."

Simba said, "Alright, our next two competitor is Flo and Zo.

Flo and Zo came out of the den.

Simba said, "Now, start daring each other."

Flo said, "You go first, Zo."

Zo said, "Okay. I dare you to eat this dead mice."

Flo said, "Challenge accepted!"

So Zo gave Flo the dead mice and began eating it. Soon, she was finished.

Zo said, "So how did it taste?"

Flo said, "Taste like rat. Now it mine turn. I dare you to shave all of your whisker."

Zo said, "But I like my whiskers!"

Flo said, "Are you refusing?"

Zo sighed and said, "Fine."

Zo pick up a pair of scissor and cut all of his whisker out.

Zo said, "There, happy."

Flo said, "Yep."

Simba said, "Okay, we have a tie. Now you gotta dare each other again."

Zo said, "Okay, Flo I dare you to kiss Janja."

Flo said, "Oh, fine."

So Flo went to find Janja in the Outland. As she was looking for him, she spotted a female hyenas.

Flo said, "Who is that?"

Jasiri said, "Hi, my name is Jasiri. What yours?"

Flo said, "I'm Flo!"

Jasiri said, "Nice to meet you Flo. So what are you doing in the Outland? It not usually your territory I hope."

Flo said, "Nope. I'm just exploring."

Jasiri said, "Can I come with you?"

Flo said, "Sure!"

So Flo and Jasiri both walk together to Janja place. Soon, they got there.

Jasiri said, "Uh Flo, what are we doing at Janja place?"

Flo said, "I have to take care of some unfinished business."

So Flo went to find Janja.

Chungu said, "Look, we've got visitors!"

Janja said, "Huh? Well, well, well, if it isn't Jasiri the traitor hyena and her kitty friend."

Flo said, "I wanted to see you, actually."

Janja said, "Well what do you want?"

Flo said, "Close your eyes."

Janja close his eyes and Flo quickly came Janja a kiss on the cheek.

Flo said, "Did you like that?"

Janja said, "Whoa, I never got kissed by a girl before."

Chungu and Cheezi laughed crazy and said, "Janja and kitty are sitting in the tree, k-I-s-s-I-n-g."

Flo said, "Hey, stop it!"

Chungu said, "We can't, it so funny."

Janja said, "Grr, you clowns knock it off or I'm gonna flay you off."

Chungu said, "Oh, please don't!"

Cheezi said, "Yeah, please."

Janja said, "Just ignore them. They're idiots."

Flo said, "Well, I gotta go back to Pride Rock now. See ya."

So the Hyneas waved goodbye to Flo and went back to Pride Rock.

Zo said, "So did you kiss him?"

Flo said, "Yes and now it time for me to dare you. I dare you to carry me to the top of Pride Rock."

Zo said, "Got it."

So Zo carry Flo to the top of Pride Rock.

Flo said, "Wow Zo, you're strong."

Zo said, "Yeah, I guess I am."

Simba said, "Okay, I guess we have another tie. That means you have to dare each other again."

Flo said, "We're on a roll."

Zo said, "Yeah. So now it time for me to bring out the big gun. I dare you to kiss Daffodil on the lip."

Flo said, "Me?"

Zo said, "Yes."

Flo said, "Absolutely not."

Zo said, "Are you refusing?"

Flo said, "No."

Zo said, "Then do it."

Flo said, "Oh, fine."

So Flo went to give Daffodil a kiss on the lip.

Clifford said, "Man, that was gross."

Zo laughed. Flo got angry and said, "Alright, you had you fun. Now it time for me. I dare you to kill Ono."

Zo said, "Oh, no. That's way off-limits."

Flo said, "Well look who's talking. A girl kissing a girl. That crazy."

Zo said, "Oh that an excuse. Well I refuse to do it."

Simba said, "Then in that case, Flo is the winner."

Flo said, "Yay!"

Zo said, "Grr, you may have won this round, but this isn't over."

Flo said, "Jealous."

Simba said, "Alright, now it time for our next two animals. are Jorge and Norville.

Jorge and Norville came out of the den.

Simba said, "Alright, start daring each other."

Norville said, "Alright, I dare you to eat one hundred burrito."

Jorge said, "Got it."

So Jorge went to eat a hundred burrito. Soon, he was done and said, "Man, I'm stuffed."

Norville said, "How do you feel?"

Jorge said, "I feel like giving you a dare this time. I dare you to poop on top of Simba head."

Norville said, "No, I refuse!"

Simba said, "Then that means Jorge is the winner."

Jorge said, "Yes."

Simba said, "Now, our next two animals are Kion and Kiara.

Kion and Kiara came out of the den.

Simba said, "Alright you two. Start daring each other."

Kiara said, "Okay. I dare you to confess your love to Zuri."

Kion said. "You don't think I've already done it."

Kiara said, "Not in front of everybody."

Kion said, "Oh fine. Zuri, come over here."

Zuri said, "What is it Kion?"

Kion said, "I love you. Very much."

Zuri said, "Aw, that is so sweet Kion."

Kion and Zuri hugged each other. Kiara giggled.

Kion said, "Alright, now it mine turn. I dare you to place Norville in the cage and have him sing the coconut song."

Kiara said, "Challenge accepted!

So Kiara grabbed Norville and placed him in the cage.

Norville said, "Hey, what gives Kiara? Let me out."

Kiara said, "Not a chance!"

Norville said, "You better let me out, or else."

Kiara said, "Ha ha ha! You've got to sing first."

Norville said, "Why should I?"

Kiara said, "Because I said so."

Jun Norville said, "Okay, how about this. As you go through life you see, there is so much to.."

Kiara said, "No, not that. Something else."

Norville said, "Everyone in the Prideland big or small, look forward..."

Kiara said, "No. Not that either."

Norville said, "What, then?"

Kiara said, "The coconut song."

Norville said, "Oh, fine."

Norville cough and sang, "I got a bunch of coconut seed, spreading and falling from the air. Big one, small one, even little mini one, I hope I taste it there."

Kiara said, "Wow, good job."

Norville said, "Thanks."

Simba said, "Okay, it looked like it was a tie. Now you gotta dare each other again."

Kiara said, "Okay. Kion, I dare you to use the roar against Bunga."

Kion said, "No! Never!"

Kiara said, "Are you refusing?"

Kion said, "Yes!"

Simba said, "Then Kiara is the winner."

Kiara said, "Ha."

Kion said, "Grrrr."

Simba said, "Alright, our next two animals are Tifu and Zuri."

Tifu and Zuri came out of the den.

Simba said, "Alright you two, start daring each other."

Tifu said, "I dare you to eat a whole basket of bugs."

Zuri said, "Oh, fine."

So Tifu gave Zuri a basket of bugs and she began eating the whole things. Soon, she was finish.

Zuri said, "Ugh."

Tifu said, "Had enough."

Zuri said, "Yes and now I dare you to attack Kiara, go to the top of Pride Rock and yell out I am the evil queen of the Prideland."

Tifu said, "Got it. Except...I'm not strong enough to attack her. Oh, well. Maybe I won't actually hurt her."

Zuri said, "It not about who's strong or weak."

Tifu said, "Whatever."

Tifu went to Kiara and started attacking her.

Kiara said, "Hey, Tifu quit it."

Tifu said, "Oh fine."

So Tifu started climbing on top of Priderock. As she got to the top, she yelled out, "I am Tifu the evil queen of the Prideland."

Zuri said, "Now that's more like it."

Simba said, "Okay, it looked like we have a tie. Now you have to dare each other again."

Tifu said, "Okay. I dare you to break your claws."

Zuri said, "No!"

Tifu said, "Are you refusing?"

Zuri said, "Yes!"

Simba said, "Then that means, Tifu is the winner."

Tifu said, "Yes."

Simba said, "So far, only Daffodil, Jorge, Kiara, Flo, and Tifu have won. Now let have our next two animals. Kovu and Vitani."

Kovu and Vitani came out of the den.

Simba said, "Alright you two, start daring each other.

Vitani said, "Okay. I dare you to give yourself a scar on your face."

Kovu said, "Aw, but I don't wanna end up like Scar. Unleast I'm close to being him."

Vitani said, "Just do it or else."

Kovu said, "Oh, fine."

Kovu gives his cheek a tiny scratch and said, "Ow."

Vitani said, "Great. Good one."

Kovu said, "Alright, mine turn. I dare you to push Tifu off the cliff."

Vitani said, "Got it!"

So Vitani quickly went to the top of Pride Rock and push Tifu down the cliff.

Tifu said, "Ow. Hey what was that for?"

Vitani said, "He dared me to."

Tifu said, "Well you should've refuse."

Simba said, "Well anyway, it looked like we have a tie again, so you both have to dare each other again."

Vitani said, "Okay then, Kovu I dare you to kiss Kiara."

Kovu said, "Gladly!"

So Kovu went to kiss Kiara on the cheek.

Kiara said, "Aw, that is so sweet Kovu."

Kovu said, "Thanks."

Vitani said, "Alright Kovu, your turn."

Kovu said, "Okay, I dare you to kill mother."

Vitani said, "WHAT! Why?"

Kovu said, "Don't ask question, just do it."

Vitani said, "No I won't do it. I refused."

Simba said, "That means, Kovu is the winner. Finally a second male won. Now, our last two animals are Shelia and Nuka."

Shelia and Nuka came out of the den.

Simba said, "Alright, start daring each other."

Nuka said, "Okay. I dare you to give me a sponge bath."

Shelia said, "Wow...This is a rough one."

So Shelia started giving Nuka a sponge bath. Soon, she was done.

Shelia said, "Now, how was that?"

Nuka said, "Great. Thanks."

Shelia said, "You're welcome. Now it mine turn. I dare you to choose over one of your siblings. By saying which one you love the most."

Nuka said, "Oh, that's easy! I love Vitani most."

Vitani said, "Aw, that is so sweet."

Kovu said, "Oh so what does that makes me huh?"

Nuka said, "A termite, like I've always said."

Kovu said, "Oh brother."

Simba said, "Well anyway, it a tie, so you both have to dare each other again."

Nuka said, "Okay. Shelia I dare you to take a bite out of Daffodil."

Shelia said, "WHAT! I can't do that to Daffodil."

Nuka said, "And why not? I thought foxes eat rabbits."

Shelia said, "True, but I made a promise to Clifford and I'm not doing it."

Nuka said, "So you're refusing."

Shelia said, "Yes, I refuse."

Simba said, "Okay, that means Nuka is the winner."

Nuka said, "Yes."

Simba said, "Okay, the animals that are going to round two meet me at the back of Pride Rock."

So Daffodil, Jorge, Kiara, Flo, Tifu, Kovu, and Nuka went to the back of the Pride Rock to meet with Simba.

Daffodil said, "So what happens now?"

Simba said, "Now you're all gonna move to round 2."

Flo said, "Great!"

Simba said, "But since there are seven of you, one of you have to take a break until the next round."

Jorge said, "Who should that be?"

Simba said, "It up to you to decide."

Nuka said, "Uh, can I sit this one out for now?"

Daffodil said, "Go ahead."

Simba said, "Alright, so that leaves Daffodil, Jorge, Kiara, Tifu, Flo, and Kovu. Alright, Daffodil you're going with Kiara, Jorge goes with Kovu, and Tifu goes with Flo."

They all nodded. So Simba went outside to give the announcement. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to round two. Our first two animals will go is Daffodil and Kiara."

Daffodil and Kiara came out of the den.

Simba said, "Alright you two, start daring each other."

Kiara said, "I dare you to kiss your brother on the cheek."

Daffodil said, "All right."

So Daffodil went to Clifford and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Daffodil said, "There."

Clifford said, "Wow, thanks Daffodil."

Daffodil said, "You're welcome Clifford."

Kiara said, "Okay Daffodil, your turn."

Daffodil said, "Alright, I dare you to eat a basket full of bugs with ketchup."

Kiara said, "Challenge accepted!"

So Kiara went to eat a basket of bugs with ketchup. Soon, she was finished.

Daffodil said, "How was it?"

Kiara said, "Taste like roast chicken."

Simba said, "Okay, it looked like we have a tie. Dare each other again."

Kiara said, "Alright mine turn. I dare you to push your brother Clifford off the gorge."

Daffodil said, "No! I refuse!"

Simba said, "Then that means Kiara is the winner."

Kiara said, "Yay!"

Simba said, "Alright, our next two animals are Jorge and Kovu."

Jorge and Kovu came out of the den.

Simba said, "Alright you two, start daring each other."

Kovu said, "I dare you to bite Simba's foot."

Jorge said, "Got it."

So Jorge went to bite Simba's foot.

Simba said, "Ow. Hey that hurt."

Jorge said, "Whoops, sorry Simba."

Kovu said, "Great job Jorge."

Jorge said, "Alright, now it mine turn. I dare you to kill Simba."

Kovu said, "What I can't kill Simba, even if he did almost killed Scar."

Jorge said, "Do I hear a refuse?"

Kovu said, "Yes, I refuse."

Simba said, "Then it looked like Jorge is the winner."

Jorge said, "Yes!"

Simba said, "Okay, our last two animals are Tifu and Flo."

Tifu and Flo came out of the den.

Simba said, "Alright you two, start daring each other."

Tifu said, "I dare you to take off your bow and your collar."

Flo said, "All right. Just this once."

So Flo took off her collar and bow and threw them to the ground."

Tifu said, "Great, you can put it back on now."

So Flo put her bow and collar back on and said, "Alright, mine turn. I dare you to sing What does the Fox say?"

Tifu said, "Oh come on, do I have to?"

Flo said, "Are you refusing?"

Tifu said, "No, but Shelia wouldn't like it."

Shelia said, "Don't worry, I don't mind."

Tifu said, "Oh fine, I'll sing it."

Tifu began to sing,"What does the fox say, dingdingdingdingdingaling, dingdingdingdingdingaling, dingdingdingdingdingaling, what does the fox say. Co co co co co co pow, co co co co co co pow, co co co co co co pow, what does the fox say."

Flo said, "Alright, that's enough. Great job."

Tifu said, "Thanks."

Simba said, "Alright, it looked like we have a tie. Now you must dare each other again."

Tifu said, "Alright, I dare you to say that Zo is a better brother and Flo is a young imposter."

Flo sighed and said, "Fine. Zo is a better brother and Flo is a young imposter.

Tifu giggled.

Flo said, "Alright then, I dare you to hit Kion in the head with a giant rock only that you can carry."

Tifu said, "What rock would that be?"

Flo said, "The biggest rock. Just the one that you can carry."

Tifu said, "Uh I don't think I wanna do that."

Flo said, "Well, a medium-sized one, then."

Tifu said, "Forget it. I refused."

Simba said, "Then that means, Flo is the winner."

Flo said, "Yes."

Simba said, "So now we will have Flo, Jorge, Kiara, and Nuka move on to the next round."

So they all went back to Pride Rock to wait for Simba to give them the next round.

Nuka said, "Wow guys, I can't believe we're moving on to the next round."

Flo said, "I know, it's pretty cool."

Jorge said, "It too bad we don't have to go against the siblings anymore."

Kiara said, "No, but we're still gonna go to the next round."

Simba said, "Alright you four, ready."

Jorge said, "Yep!"

Simba said, "Okay, so Flo you're going with Kiara, and Nuka you're going with Jorge."

Flo said, "Got it."

So Simba went outside to make another announcement. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to round three. Our first two animals are Kiara and Flo."

Flo and Kiara came out of the den.

Simba said, "Alright you two, start daring each other."

Kiara said, "I dare you to throw your bow into the volcano."

Flo said, "Got it."

So Flo went to toss her bow into the volcano.

Flo said, "There. It's done."

Kiara said, "Great."

Flo said, "Now, I dare you to shave your fur."

Kiara said, "I'm a girl, not a boy."

lo said, "True, but your tail had fur, so shave it."

Kiara said, "Oh, fine."

She grabs her tail, and uses a pair of scissors to cut off the tuft. Three snips, and the tip of her tail is bare.

Kiara said, "There, finished."

Flo said, "Perfect."

Simba said, "It looked like we have a tie. Now you must dare each other again."

Kiara said, "Okay, I dare you to kill Zazu."

Flo said, "Aw come on. Do I have to?"

Kiara said, "Yes. Do it now or refuse."

Flo said, "Fine, I refused."

Simba said, "Then that means Kiara won.

Kiara said, "Yes."

Simba said, "Now let move on to our next two animals, Jorge and Nuka."

Jorge and Nuka came out of the den.

Simba said, "Alright you two, start daring each other."

Nuka said, "Alright, I dare you to kiss Daffodil on the cheek."

Jorge said, "Will do."

So Jorge went to kiss Daffodil on the cheek.

Daffodil said, "Aw, that was so sweet Jorge."

Jorge said, "Thanks!"

Nuka said, "Alright Jorge, your turn."

Jorge said, "I dare you to take a pile of termite and pour it on Kovu."

Nuka said, "I'd love to!"

So Nuka grabbed a bucket of termites and pour it down on Kovu.

Kovu said, "Hey, what was that for?"

Nuka said, "Ha! Surprise!"

Kovu said, "Grr, you're just lucky you're an Outsider."

Nuka said, "Yeah, what can I say?"

Simba said, "Alright, we have a tie. Now you both have to dare each other again."

Nuka said, "Okay. I dare you Jorge to pour ketchup on your back and get yourself eaten by a Hyneas."

Jorge said, "What? No!"

Nuka said, "Do you refuse?"

Jorge said, "Yes."

Simba said, "Then that means, Nuka is the winner."

Nuka said, "Yeah!"

Kovu said, "Guys! Help! How do I get these termites out of my fur?"

He continues running around and screaming.

Vitani said, "Oh brother."

Vitani went to the watering hole to get a bucket of water and splash it onto Kovu with cause the termite to leave.

Kovu said, "Thanks, sis. That's the first wash I've had in months!"

Vitani said, "You're welcome."

Meanwhile at Pride Rock, Kiara and Nuka are waiting for the final round.

Kiara said, "Okay Nuka, this is our final."

Nuka said, "Yep, and it just coming up."

Kiara said, "And I'm gonna win."

Nuka said, "Oh, so just because I'm an outsider you think you can win better than me."

Kiara said, "Nope. Just you."

Nuka said, "Grr."

Simba said, "Alright you two, ready."

Kiara said, "Yes, Daddy!"

Nuka said, "We're ready."

Simba said, "Great."

So Simba went to make his last announcement. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is now the final round against two animals. Please give it up for Kiara and Nuka."

Kiara and Nuka came out of the den.

Simba said, "Alright you two, start daring each other."

Nuka said, "I dare you to kiss Kion."

Kiara said, "Got it."

So Kiara went to kiss Kion on the cheek.

Kion said, "Thank sis."

Kiara said, "You're welcome. Okay Nuka, I dare you to tickle Kion."

Nuka said, "Will do!"

So Nuka tickle Kion and laughed.

Kion said, "Hahahahaha, Nuka stop."

Nuka said, "Okay Kiara, now I dare you to marry Kion."

Kiara said, "Okay, fine."

She went to Kion and said, "Blah, blah, blah, do you take me to be your bride, blah blah blah, give me a kiss."

Kiara kiss her brother on the lips.

Kion said, "Whoa, that was weird."

Kiara said, "Alright Nuka, I dare you to wrestle Kion."

Nuka said, "Got it!"

They wrestle momentarily, and he is pinned down in less than a minute.

Kion said, "Ha! Never thought you'd be easily beaten by a little hairless cub, did you?"

Nuka said, "Grr, that's it. Kiara, I dare you to lick Kion."

Kiara said, "Will do."

So Kiara licked Kion.

Kiara said, "Okay, now you have to take my little brother to the waterhole and give him a bath."

Kion said, "WHAT!"

Nuka said, "Yep, I'll do it!"

So Nuka went to take Kion to the watering hole.

Kion said, "Do I have to take a bath?"

Nuka said, "Yes. Your sister said so."

Kion said, "Aw man."

Nuka lowers Kion into the watering hole.

Nuka said, "Here you go."

He lowers him into the water, and begins washing him.

Nuka said, "Let's start with your underarms."

The cub scowls as Nuka lifts up his underarms and splashes them.

Kion sighed and said, "Why do I have the feeling that I'm being torture by Nuka and Kiara?"

Nuka said, "Because you are."

Kion said, "Grrrr."

Nuka scrubs Kion's back.

Kion said, "Grr...I hate you both."

Nuka said, "Oh stop complaining."

As Nuka scrubs Kion's back, many fleas came out of him.

Nuka said, "Okay, now let clean your stomach."

Kion said, "Oh dear."

Kion rolls on his back.

Nuka said, "All right."

He starts washing his stomach.

Nuka said, "How in the world do you have fleas when you don't have any fur?"

Kion said, "Well fleas aren't just going to your body for fur, they can bite you up and suck your blood out."

Nuka said, "Oh, didn't know that."

Nuka continues washing Kion's stomach.

Nuka said, "Okay, roll back over now."

Kion said, "Fine."

Kion turned to his backside and Nuka began scrubbing his back.

Kion said, "Grrrrrrr...I hate this so much."

Nuka said, "Well just be lucky you're not an outsider."

Kion said, "Yeah, I know, but still...Argh!"

Nuka said, "All right, now it's time to wash your head."

So Nuka started washing Kion head.

Kion said, "Ahh, you're getting soap in my eyes."

Nuka said, "Well, stop squirming!"

Nuka kept washing Kion.

Nuka said, "Now let's get behind your ears."

Nuka starts washing Kion's ears and he continues groaning. As Nuka wash Kion ears he said, "Kion, have you been listening to loud music?"

Kion said, "No, why?"

Nuka said, "Well your ears are almost torn apart. Not to mention your eardrum is in pain."

Kion said, "Must be all my fighting."

Nuka said, "True. Alright, let get you those eyes drop."

Kion said, "No, no, no!"

Nuka puts eyes drops on Kion. Kion screamed.

Nuka said, "There, now that wasn't so bad now was it."

Kion said, "Yes, it was."

Nuka, "Okay, now it time to wash your nose."

Kion said, "Ugh..."

Nuka begins washing Kion's nose.

Kion said, "This is ridiculous."

Nuka said, "But your sister will be so pleased!"

Kion said, "The only time she would be please if that I was gone."

Nuka said, "Nah, she just likes messing with you. "

Kion said, "Yeah. That's why I'm sitting here, being cleaned up against my will."

Nuka said, "Well she doesn't like complainer."

Kion said, "She's used to it now. Remember, every single morning, she makes me sit there and let her shave me again."

Nuka said, "Yeah, but still. Anyway, it time to brush your teeth."

Kion said, "Aw, man."

So Nuka grabbed a toothbrush and started brushing Kion's teeth.

Kion said, "Grr."

Nuka said, "Kion, have you been brushing lately?"

Kion said, "What do you think?"

Nuka said, "Well you've been eating lots of twigs and meats and you have a tooth decay."

Kion said, "I don't mind."

Nuka said, "Well it bad for you."

Kion said, "So what?"

Nuka said, "If your teeth breaks, then it'll be hard for you to hunt and kill animals."

Kion said, "Oh...really?"

Nuka said, "Yep. The same thing happened with Scar."

Kion said, "Yeah, but Scar had a different tooth decay than I do."

So Nuka continued to brush Kion's teeth. Soon, Bunga came and said, "Hey guys, what up?"

Kion said, "Save me, buddy!"

Bunga said, "Zuka Zoma, what is going on here?"

Nuka said, "What does it look like?"

Bunga said, "Well it looked like Kion is being washed out, get it."

Kion said, "Ha, ha. Very funny."

Nuka said, "Alright joke over. Bunga grab me the sponge."

Bunga said, "Got it!"

So Bunga gave Nuka a sponge and he began washing Kion's feet.

Kion said, "Come on, stop it! I like my feet dirty!"

Nuka said, "Nope, they gotta be clean."

Kion said, "Aw, man."

So Nuka scrubbed all of the dirt off of Kion's foot.

Nuka said, "Alright Kion, now it time to clip your nails."

Kion said, "WHAT? But I won't be able to fight or protect anybody without them!"

Bunga said, "You still have your teeth and your roar."

Kion said, "That's true."

So Nuka started clipping Kion nails. Soon, he was done.

Nuka said, "Okay, now let wash your tail."

Kion said, "Grr."

So Nuka started washing Kion's tail.

Nuka said, "Don't worry Kion, you'll be done in no time."

Kion said, "I hope so."

Nuka said, "Now, let scrub those legs of yours."

Kion said, "Oh fine."

So Nuka started scrubbing Kion's leg.

Kion said, "I can't believe you're doing this."

Nuka said, "Oh Kion, stop squirming."

Kion said, "But I - Ugh! - need to - Rrgh! - escape!"

Bunga said, "Oh come on Kion. Don't be a scaredy-cat."

Kion said, "Alright, that's it."

Kion bite off Nuka real hard and ran away.

Nuka said, "Come back here! You're not done!"

Kion said, "Forget it. I will not be wash by some Outsider."

Kion flee away.

Bunga said, "Oh great, now what?"

Nuka said, "Well, you and I have got to catch him."

Bunga said, "Right."

So Bunga and Nuka searched across the Prideland to find Kion, but no matter where they looked, Kion was no where to be found.

Nuka said, "Where could he BE?"

Bunga said, "I don't think he's anywhere. What if we don't find him?"

Nuka said, "We have to!"

Bunga said, "Hmm, let go check the lair."

Nuka said, "Okay."

So the two went to the lair to find Kion, but he was not there. Only Fuli, Beshte, and Ono are in there.

Nuka said, "Well, guess we'll have to look somewhere else."

Ono said, "What you mean?"

Fuli said, "Is Kion missing?"

Nuka said, "Well, he ran away from us."

Ono said, "Let me guess, bath."

Bunga said, "Yep."

Nuka said, "If we don't find him, Kiara is gonna win."

Bunga said, "Come on, help us!"

Beshte said, "Right."

Fuli said, "Let go guys."

As they all went outside, Kion jump in front of them with his dirty body.

Kion said, "Hey guys!"

Nuka gasped and said, "What did you do to yourself?"

Kion said, "Rolled around. Gotta fix up what you did, after all."

Nuka said, "Grr, well you're going back to the watering hole."

Kion said, "Gotta catch me first."

So Kion ran to Pride Rock. Nuka chase after him. Soon, Kiara and the others saw Nuka and Kion coming, but Kion was even more dirtier than ever.

Tifu said, "Is it just me, or did this not go like you wanted it to?"

Kiara said, "No, it didn't."

Nuka said, "Sorry Kiara, but Kion escape me."

Kiara said, "Well since you didn't stop him, you'll have to be disqualified."

Nuka said, "No! I actually got pretty far! If his little buddies help me, I can catch him!"

Kiara said, "Forget it Nuka, I will not-"

Soon Kiara was hit with mud by Kion.

Kiara said, "KION!"

Simba said, "Okay, I declare that Nuka is disqualified. Kiara is the winner."

Kiara said, "Yay!"

Nuka said, "Grrr."

Zuri said, "Uh Kion, you do realize what this means right."

Kion said, "No. What?"

Tifu said, "Well, Kiara will be queen for a day and she might even make your life a little more worst."

Kion said, "Hakuna Matata, I'm off my edge. Beside, it only a day. What the worst that can happen?"

Zuri said, "Ask her."

Kiara said, "Don't worry Kion, I'll make sure to go easy on you this time."

Kion said, "Really?"

Kiara said, "Sure."

Kion said, "Okay, if you say so."

Clifford said, "Can we help?"

Shelia said, "Yeah, we could also help protect the Prideland while the lioness are away."

Clifford said, "It'll be fun."

Kiara said, "Well, okay."

So the next day, Kiara and the others were about to say goodbye to Simba, Nala, and the other lions attend a special meeting.

Clifford said, "Uh Simba. Run this by me again will you. Where are you and the rest of the lions going?"

Simba said, "Me, Nala and the other lions are gonna attend an important meeting."

Daffodil said, "Oh, okay."

Flo said, "Don't worry."

Zo said, "We'll make sure nothing bad happen."

Simba said, "Great, see ya."

So Simba and the other lions left.

Zo said, "Well, what are we gonna do?"

Kion said, "Well, you guys can help us by making sure the Prideland is safe."

Daffodil said, "Well, I guess we can do that for now."

Kion said, "Great, let go."

Kiara said, "Not so fast Kion. Before you go patrolling, there is a couple things I need you to do first."

Kion said, "And they are?"

Kiara said, "I need you to lead the herd of zebras and take them across the Hakuna Falls."

Kion said, "Got it."

So Kion and his crew went to lead the zebras herd. Meanwhile, Mzingo heard what the lions were speaking and he went to Janja for the news.

Chungu said, "Look, boss!"

Janja said, "Oh, what is it now?"

Mzingo said, "Hello Janja, I got some great news."

Janja said, "What is it?"

Mzingo said, "Simba, Nala, and the other Pridelanders are out for the day and they left Kiara in charge again."

Janja said, "Yeah, great news!"

Mzingo said, "Should we do something about it?"

Janja said, "Hmm, I do have a plan that I was saving for queen Nala, but I guess it would be perfect for Kiara. Hehehehehehehee!"

Mzingo said, "And what would that be?"

Janja said, "I called this an evil crown. Whoever wears this will be mind control and take over the Prideland for themselves."

Chungu said, "Cool idea, boss!"

Janja said, "The only problem is, how will I get Kiara to wear it?"

Cheezi said, "I know, ask her to wear it."

Janja said, "Don't be a fool Cheezi. Hmm, maybe if I wrote to Kiara from Kion, she'll be able to wear it."

Chungu said, "That could work.

Janja said, "Alright."

So Janja grabbed the evil crown and wrote to Kiara from Kion on it.

Janja said, "Mzingo, take this crown to Pride Rock an don't let anybody see you."

Mzingo said, "Of course."

So Mzingo took the evil crown to Pride Rock without being seen. Then it went back to the Outland. Later, Kiara, Flo, and Zo came and saw this strange crown on the ground.

Flo said, "What is it?"

Kiara said, "I don't know. It looked like a crown."

Zo said, "Maybe you should put it on."

Kiara said, "Hmm, sure. It will show my royalty."

So Kiara put on the crown. As she put it on, she started feeling strange.

Flo said, "Are you okay?"

Kiara said, "I think so."

Soon, Kiara shrieked and fainted.

Zo said, "Oh, no!"

Flo said, "Oh my."

Zo said, "Kiara, stop fooling around."

Soon, Kiara got up and laughed evilly.

Flo said, "This is a bad sign."

Kiara said, "Silence kitty. I'm the queen now. So my first order is for you to get me a throne."

Flo said, "Got it."

Zo said, "Flo wait, something's not right."

Flo said, "What do you mean?"

Zo said, "Well, the way that Kiara laughed evilly and demand you to bring her a throne sound harsh. I think something is wrong."

Flo said, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Zo said, "Come on, we gotta tell Kion."

Flo said, "Okay."

Kiara said, "Oh no you don't. You two aren't gonna tell that demon Kion anything."

Zo said, "And why not?"

Kiara said, "Because I am the queen and you shall do what I say."

Zo said, "Is that so?"

Kiara said, "Yes."

Flo said, "And what if we refuse?"

Kiara quickly claw Flo and threw her to the ground.

Zo said, "Hey, leave my sister alone man."

Kiara said, "Forget it. Now I ask you to get me a throne."

Zo said, "Fine, but you'd better not hurt her again."

Kiara said, "I don't care, now move."

Zo said, "Grrrr, you're just lucky I can't hit a girl."

So Zo spat out and went to find a throne. Kiara went back to Pride Rock. When she got there, she saw Tifu and Zuri.

Zuri said, "Hey Kiara. Are you okay?"

Kiara said, "What does it look like?"

Zuri said, "You tell me."

Kiara said, "I command you to answer me."

Tifu said, "Kiara, what with you?"

Kiara said, "That's none of your business."

Kiara threw mud at Tifu and Zuri.

Tifu said, "Aah!"

Zuri said, "What was that for?"

Kiara said, "That's for threating me."

Zuri said, "What?"

Tifu said, "Kiara, this isn't like you."

Kiara said, "Whatever."

So Kiara push them away and went to her den.

Zuri said, "Tifu, something strange is going on."

Tifu said, "I know."

Soon, Kion came back and said, "Hey ladies, have you seen Kiara?"

Tifu said, "Kion, don't tell me you got sting by bees again did you."

Kion said, "Well I wanted to do it my way, but it didn't work as well as I plan. Anyway, where's Kiara?"

Tifu said, "I don't know, but she's gone wacko."

Kion said, "Huh?"

Zuri said, "She threw mud at our face and push us."

Tifu said, "And she yelled at us too!"

Kion said, "WHAT! Why would she do that?"

Tifu said, "I don't know."

Kion said, "Hmm, something's not right."

Soon, Zo came in with the throne and said, "Hey guys, can you help me push this throne in please?"

Kion said, "Uh Zo, what is the throne for?"

Zo said, "Your sister."

Kion said, "Why would she need a throne?"

Zo said, "Because she's the queen!"

Kion said, "Yeah, but my dad doesn't need a throne to be a king."

Zo said, "Yeah, she even demand me to do it. She even hit my sister Flo."

Kion said, "WHAT? Okay, we're finding her RIGHT NOW."

Zuri said, "You don't need to find her. She's at the den."

Tifu said, "Yeah, that's right."

So they all went to the den to see Kiara. Kiara saw them coming and said, "Who goes there?"

Zuri said, "It's us."

Kiara said, "Why have you come?"

Zo said, "I am here to give you your throne."

Kiara said, "Well I don't want it anymore. Take it away."

Zo said, "If you say so..."

Kion said, "Now just wait a minute. Just because you're a queen doesn't mean you have to bad mouth to all of us."

Kiara said, "You dare question me."

Kion said, "Yes!"

Kiara said, "Grr, as the queen of the Prideland I hereby banish Kion to the Outland."

Kion said, "Not happening, sis. You know you'll miss me."

Kiara said, "Ha, in your dream. Now be gone."

Kion said, "But.."

Kiara said, "NOW!"

Kion said, "Oh, fine."

So Kion left the Prideland. As Kion was leaving, Clifford and Daffodil saw Kion heading toward the Outland. The two went over to him.

Clifford said, "Hey Kion, where are you going?"

Kion said, "It doesn't matter."

Daffodil said, "What you mean?"

Kion said, "I got banished by my own sister."

Clifford said, "Wow."

Kion said, "I can't believe it. I am just so, so, peeved right now."

Daffodil gasped and covered Clifford ears.

Kion said, "Whoops, excuse my language."

Clifford said, "But Kion, Kiara is only gonna be queen for a day. It not like she's gonna rule the Prideland forever as a cub."

Daffodil said, "Exactly. You can come back tomorrow, no problem."

Kion said, "I guess, but what can I do now that I'm in the Outland?"

Clifford said, "Well, why don't you visit Jasiri?"

Kion said, "Well, I guess I could visit her for a little while. Sure, come on."

So Kion, Clifford, and Daffodil went to visit Jasiri. Soon, they found her.

Kion said, "Hey Jasiri."

Jasiri said, "Hey, baldy! You sure look different from when I last saw you."

Kion said, "Don't remind me."

Jasiri said, "So who's your friends?"

Kion said, "This is Clifford and Daffodil."

Clifford said, "Hi."

Daffodil said, "How it going?"

Jasiri said, "Hi. So what are you three doing in the Outland? It not usually your territory."

Kion said, "Well, my sister actually banished me for no reason after she became the queen of the Prideland."

Clifford said, "Now we're basically stuck out here."

Jasiri said, "Oh my. Does Simba know about this?"

Clifford said, "No. He's away until tomorrow."

Jasiri said, "Well things should be back to normal by then."

Daffodil said, "Let's hope."

Meanwhile back at Pride Rock, Kiara was there sitting at her throne. She called out, "FLO!"

Flo started walking toward Kiara.

Flo said, "Yes?"

Kiara said, "Where is your hunting party? They're not doing their job."

Flo said, "You never formed one. Besides, I can't hunt."

Kiara said, "You may be a cat, but you are still part lion."

Flo said, "Yeah, but look at me! I can't catch the same kind of prey!"

Kiara said, "Well maybe you can get some lesson."

Flo said, "No, I will not. You can't tell me what to do."

Kiara said, "Oh yes I can. I am the queen and I can do what ever I want."

Flo said, "Oh, fine."

As Flo left, Shelia came in and said, "Kiara, you can't keep doing this."

Flo said, "Ha, you can't do anything to stop me."

Shelia said, "No, but when Simba comes back, you'll be in trouble."

Kiara said, "Hehehehehehehe! Not if I stop him first."

Shelia said, "You won't, and you know it."

Kiara said, "Oh really."

Kiara went to her den and press the red button that allowed to place a huge dome around the Prideland.

Shelia said, "Uh oh."

Kiara said, "Yes, now daddy will never come back and I will rule the Prideland FOREVER! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Shelia said, "You'll never get away with it Kiara."

Kiara said, "Ha. Who is gonna stop me? Kion is not here and my dad is away. So none of you or your friends have a chance to defeat me."

Shelia said, "We will...somehow."

Meanwhile, back at the Outland, Kion, Jasiri, Clifford, and Daffodil saw what happened to the Prideland.

Clifford said, "What are we going to do?"

Kion said, "I don't know. I can't use the roar, because that'll fall on top of Pride Rock causing it to collapse."

Clifford said, "Oh."

Daffodil said, "Well we can't just stand here doing nothing,"

Jasiri said, "I know, why don't you dig a hole to get back to the Prideland?"

Kion said, "It not that simple. The dome must've hit the ground so deep that it'll be impossible to break through."

Clifford said, "We could try."

Kion said, "That'll be a waste of time. The better way to do it is by tackling it until we get a crack."

Soon, Janja came in and said, "Oh you're not breaking anything."

Clifford said, "Get away from us!"

Janja said, "Oh, is a little puppy scared of us? Well let see it to it."

Kion said, "Enough Janja, we already have a problem here so scram."

Chungu said, "Hee hee! We caused it!"

Janja hit Chungu in the head and said, "Don't tell them."

Kion said, "Wait, what you mean you caused this?"

Janja said, "Yes, I did."

the four gasped and Kion said, "What did you do Janja?"

Cheezi said, "Tell them, boss!"

Janja said, "Forget it. I'm not tell you anything. I will tell you that your sister will be evil forever."

Clifford said, "Why?:

Janja said, "Well um, shoot I shouldn't told them that. Fine I'll tell you. Remember that crown that Kiara was wearing."

Daffodil said, "Uh, yeah."

Janja said, "Well, that wasn't a regular crown. It was an evil crown. Who ever wears it get evil."

The four gasped and Kion said, "You brainwashed my sister. Do you have any ideas what you have done?"

Janja said, "Well I wasn't expecting Clifford and Daffodil to be out here, but I also want Kion to meet his doom."

Clifford said, "Why are you doing this?"

Janja said, "Well let see, because when Scar was defeated, Simba banished all lions, jackals and Hyneas to the Outlands. So it up to me to take revenge."

Kion said, "You deserved to be banished. Look at what you're doing!"

Janja said, "What I'm doing is payback. You're the one who should be banished."

Jasiri said, "Well I guess there is nothing we can do."

Daffodil said, "Oh yes there is, I have a special diabolical plan to bring back the Prideland."

Clifford said, "That being?"

Daffodil said, "Well, as a destructive bunny, I develop a device that can allowed to make the dome explode into pieces."

Jasiri said, "Cool!"

Kion said, "Now hold on, if the dome explode to pieces, it gonna spread all over the Prideland and many animals are gonna step on glass."

Daffodil said, "Oh."

Janja said, "You fools can't do anything. Soon you'll die out here alone and no one can't stop us or your sister."

Clifford said, "Oh no."

Kion said, "Don't worry guys, we'll think of something. In the meantime..."

Kion quickly use his roar against Janja and his crews. The three screamed and started to run away.

Kion said, "Yeah, you better run."

Clifford said, "Kion, I'm worried. We're out here while Shelia, Flo, Zo, Norville, Jorge, Vitani, Nuka, Kovu, Tifu, Zuri, and the others animals are in there."

Daffodil said, "Yeah, how are we gonna get them all out?"

Soon, Hitler came with his car and said, "Hey guys, what's going on?"

Clifford said, "Hey! Haven't seen you in ages."

Hitler said, "Wasn't that long. What happened here?"

Clifford said, "It's a long story."

Hitler said, "Let me guess, Kiara wore that evil crown and banished Kion and place a dome here."

Daffodil said, "How did you know?"

Hitler said, "This happened to me when I was young. Only that I didn't wore the crown, my sister Ida did."

Jasiri said, "Tell us what happened."

Hitler said, "Some person name Adam gave Ida an evil crown which turned her evil. She banished me and put the whole Germany into a dome."

Clifford said, "Whoa."

Kion said, "So how do we fix this?"

Hitler said, "The only way to fix this is by going to the top of the dome and destroying the crown."

Jasiri said, "But we can't climb up the dome. It too slippery."

Hitler said, "Don't worry, I'll fix it for you."

Daffodil said, "How?"

Hitler said, "All I have to do is give Kiara the sleeping pill so I can destroy the evil crown to turn her back to normal. The only problem is that the crown is unbreakable and it impossible to just pull it out. So I'm gonna need a couple ingredient. I need butter, Pokepuff, and soap. I also need a bowl as well."

Kion said, "Okay. We'll find those ingredient right away. Come on guys."

Hitler said, "Great."

So Clifford, Daffodil, Kion, and Jasiri went to get the ingredient that Hitler ask them to get. They each grab a butter, Pokepuff, soap, and a bowl. They went back to see Hitler.

Hitler said, "Have you got everything?"

Kion said, "Yep. We do."

Hitler said, "Great, now I'm gonna try to climb up with this super glue and try to stop Kiara."

Clifford said, "And then what?"

Hitler said, "Then I will open the dome and crash it somewhere else. Like in the desert."

Clifford said, "Cool."

Hitler said, "Now I must go. Wish me luck."

So Hitler place sticky glue on his hand and started climbing the dome. As he got to the top, he found a hole so he jump down and enter the Prideland.

Hitler said, "Well, I'm in."

So Hitler decided to get to Pride Rock to find Kiara. Soon, he found her.

Hitler said, "There you are."

Kiara said, "Huh? Who goes there?"

Hitler said, "Remember me?"

Kiara said, "Oh it you Hitler. How did you get in the Prideland?"

Hitler said, "That is for me alone to know."

Kiara said, "Grr, you question the queen of the Prideland."

Hitler said, "No, but I got something for you."

Kiara said, "What?"

Hitler quickly grabbed a tranquilizer dart and shoot it at Kiara, causing her to go to sleep. He then grabbed a bowl and pour butter, Pokepuff, and soap and began mixing it. After he was done, he pour the mixture around the crown and began taking it off. After it got off, he grabbed the hammer and began destroying the crown.

Hitler said, "Got it!"

Soon, Kiara started waking up and said, "Whoa, what happened?"

Hitler said, "You were given an evil crown, which made you go crazy."

Kiara said, "I was. Oh no. Why is the Prideland steel in a dome?"

Hitler said, "Again, your actions."

Kiara said, "Oh dear."

Hitler said, "But no matter. All I have to do is press this red button and send the dome someplace else."

So Hitler press the red button and release the dome from the Prideland and send it into the desert.

Hitler said, "And there we go."

Kiara said, "Wow, cool."

Soon, Kion, Jasiri, Clifford, and Daffodil started running toward Pride Rock.

Clifford said, "We're here."

Hitler said, "Great."

Kion said, "Kiara, are you okay?"

Kiara said, "Yeah I'm fine. Where did you go anyway?"

Jasiri said, "Well you accidently banished Kion to the Outland when you were being controlled by that evil crown you were wearing."

Daffodil said, "And we went with him."

Kiara said, "Oh my gosh. I didn't know that."

Kion said, "It okay Kiara, it wasn't your fault. It was Janja."

Clifford said, "Yeah, he set it all up."

Kiara gasped and said, "I should've known."

Hitler said, "Don't worry Kiara. Everything is back to normal now."

Clifford said, "Yep, we can all get back to what we were doing."

Kiara said, "Actually, I rather take a break from ruling. All this is just too tired for me."

Clifford said, "Hmm, I know. How about we go back to my place and play for a little while?"

Daffodil said, "We'd love to have you over."

Kion said, "Well I guess we could."

Kiara said, "But who's gonna look after the Prideland while we're gone."

Hitler said, "Don't worry. I'll look after the Prideland until you guys get back."

Kion said, "Thanks!"

Jasiri said, "Well I gotta get back to the Outland."

Kion said, "Alright, bye Jasiri."

So Jasiri left.

Daffodil said, "Come on guys, let go to the apartment."

So Clifford, Daffodil, Kion, and Kiara went to the city at the apartment. Soon, Emily Elizabeth spotted them.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Hey guys."

Clifford said, "Hey!"

Kion said, "How it going Emily Elizabeth?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "I'm doing well. How about you? You sure look different."

Kion said, "It a long story."

Daffodil whispered to Emily Elizabeth ears and said, "Kiara shaved Kion fur after he was helping Rairai control the Prideland along with Clifford."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Wow."

Kiara said, "Anyway, since we're here what you wanna do?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "Well actually, I'm going on a trip to Iran."

Clifford said, "You are?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "Yes and I would like to take you four with me."

Kion said, "Cool!"

Kiara said, "Uh Emily Elizabeth, how long are we gonna stay there?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "Just for a little while and then we'll come back."

Clifford said, "Why are we going, anyway?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "I have an old friend of mine who lives there and I have to help her move. Her apartment is too small and she can't do it on her own."

Daffodil said, "Oh, okay."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Come on, our plane are waiting for us."

So Emily Elizabeth took Clifford, Daffodil, Kion, and Kiara to the airport. Then they got themselves on the plane to get to Iran. Soon, they finally made it.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Well, we're here."

Kion said, "Hevi Kabisa, there sure are a lot of people."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Yep. Now Daffodil, Kiara you need to wear this hood on your head."

Daffodil said, "Oh, right."

So Kiara, Daffodil, and Emily Elizabeth wore the hood on their head.

Kion said, "Uh Emily Elizabeth, why do you and the girls have to wear the hood?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "It's a cultural thing over here."

Clifford said, "I think the cultural thing we should have is more food in our body."

Kion said, "Yeah, that'll be great."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Now, how about you four travel around the city while I go visit one of my friend?"

Clifford said, "Sure!"

So Emily Elizabeth left.

Kion said, "So, what do you all wanna do?"

Daffodil said, "Let see what type of foods that they have."

Clifford said, "All right!"

So the four went to the store to find some food.

Clifford said, "Wow, these foods are sure strange than the one we have."

Daffodil said, "I know."

They went inside to see what kind of foods they offer.

Kiara said, "Hey look, rice's."

Daffodil said, "Ooh, delicious!"

Kion took a piece and ate it and spit it out. He said, "Ew, it taste hard."

Daffodil said, "You have to boil it in hot water first."

Clifford said, "Yeah, plus it's a plant, so you might have to get used to it."

Kion said, "Okay, what else do they have?"

Daffodil said, "Let's look."

So the four went to see what else they have.

Clifford said, "Hey guys look, I found some chocolate."

Daffodil said, "Cool!"

Kion said, "Uh Clifford, I wouldn't eat that if I were you."

Clifford said, "Why not?"

Kion said, "When my mom was a young cub, she ate a chocolate and got sick."

Clifford said, "Whoa."

Daffodil said, "Okay, so let see what else they have."

Kiara said, "Hey guys take a look outside."

Clifford said, "What is it?"

Kiara said, "There's a bunch of pothole all over the ground and a bunch of cracks."

Clifford said, "So."

Kion said, "What's wrong with that?"

Kiara said, "Well, people can easily fall from these pothole and cars might bump. Not to mention if peoples step on crack, they'll have bad luck."

Clifford said, "Yeah right."

Kion said, "There is no such things at bad luck. It just a myth."

Daffodil said, "Are you sure?"

Kion said, "Well yeah. It just makes people wanna scare kids."

Kiara said, "Well okay. If you say so."

Daffodil said, "Well, I dare you Kion."

Kion said, "To do what."

Daffodil said, "I dare Kion to step on the crack."

Clifford said, "But the contest is over."

Daffodil said, "That's doesn't mean we can't keep playing."

Clifford said, "True."

Daffodil said, "So Kion, I dare you to step on the crack."

Kion said, "Challenge taken!"

So Kion went to the cracks and step in one of them.

Kion said, "Aah!"

Clifford said, "Way a go Kion."

Kiara said, "Yeah, you did it!"

Kion said, "Thanks."

Kiara said, "Hey guys look."

Daffodil said, "What is it?"

Kiara said, "Missiles."

Kion said, "Hevi Kabisa. I never saw this many missiles before."

Clifford said, "There's writing on it."

Daffodil said, "What does it say?"

Clifford said, "The terrorist are gonna use these missiles to attack the US."

Daffodil said, "Oh, no!"

Kion said, "Uh question, what is a terrorist?"

Daffodil said, "They are bad peoples or animals that want to bomb the US."

Kiara said, "Why?"

Clifford said, "You wouldn't understand, but one thing we do know that if we don't do something about it, US will be in danger."

Daffodil said, "Well, you guys are the heroes."

Kion said, "Well I guess we can stop them."

Clifford said, "But first we gotta figure out who's behind all this."

Daffodil said, "Probably the usual suspects."

Kiara said, "But we gotta find out who. Come on."

So the four went inside the building to find out who's gonna attack the US. Soon, they saw Banzai, Ed, and Shenzai in the control center. The four hide for cover.

Shenzi said, "Hahahahahahahaa! Soon, the world will be ours."

Banzai said, "Yes. Soon, after we destroyed the US, we will conquer all of the Prideland and have it for ourselves."

Ed said, "But Banzai, if Pride Rock get destroyed, it won't be called the Prideland anymore."

Shenzi said, "Now don't you worry about Pride Rock. We'll build another one."

The four gasped.

Clifford said, "Are these guys insane? You two need to come up with something."

Kion said, "Hmm, I got it. Maybe if we disarm the missiles, then maybe it won't work."

Kiara said, "How are we going to do that?"

Kion said, "First we need a distraction. Daffodil, since the Hyneas don't know you I need you to get them to flirt with you and follow you around."

Daffodil said, "What?"

Clifford said, "He means, distract them with love."

Daffodil said, "Uh, okay."

Kiara said, "But since Shenzi is the only female, we'll take care of her ourselves."

Daffodil said, "Got it."

So Daffodil went to the three Hyneas and said, "Hello boys."

Ed said, "Wow, who's this pretty girl?"

Daffodil said, "I'm Daffodil."

Banzai said, "Wow, she's so pretty. Prettier than Shenzi."

Shenzi said, "HEY!"

Daffodil said, "Aw, so I'm prettier than Shenzi."

Banzai said, "Yeah."

Shenzi said, "Oh so that makes me ugly right."

Ed said, "Yeah I guess so."

Shenzi said, "Hey, Hyneas have feelings too you know."

Daffodil said, "They do. How?"

Shenzi said, "Well, Hyneas are crazy goon who are crazed and love to eat everything, but some are sensitive, sweet, and kind."

Daffodil said, "I know. I've met one."

Banzai said, "Yeah, hey here an idea, how would you like to be a part of the Hyneas crew?"

Daffodil said, "Me?"

Ed said, "Please Daffodil, you can also be our queen."

Daffodil said, "Well I was the destructive bunny when I was young. Okay, I'll join if you fire Shenzi."

Shenzi said, "Wait, you can't fire me."

Banzai said, "Oh yes we can. You're still a Hyneas, but you're fired from the group."

Shenzi gasped and ran away with tears.

Clifford said, "Oh no. Don't tell me Daffodil is really going to join the Hyneas will she."

Kiara said, "Hakuna Matata Clifford. Look, Shenzi ran away and Banzai and Ed are distracted by Daffodil."

Kion said, "So all she have to do is take them away from the control room so we can disarm the missiles."

Clifford said, "Ah, okay."

Daffodil said, "Oh boys, since I'm the queen, which one of you would like to get me a snack."

Banzai said, "Me."

Ed said, "No me."

Banzai said, "I say it first."

Ed said, "Oh no you don't."

So Banzai and Ed went to the store. Daffodil sighed and said, "Okay guys, coast is clear."

Clifford said, "Thanks! You really did a great job."

Daffodil said, "You're welcome."

Kion said, "Okay, let go disarm those missiles."

Clifford said, "Got it!"

Kiara said, "Wait, do we even know how to disarm missiles?"

Kion said, "That's easy. The only thing you should do is pull out the red wire nice and slowly."

Clifford said, "Should we each do one?"

Daffodil said, "There's only one red wire."

Kion said, "Right so here's the plan. Clifford and Kiara, you go and guard the door while me and Daffodil disconnect the missiles."

Clifford said, "Got it."

Kiara said, "Will do."

So Clifford and Kiara went to guard the door and Daffodil and Kion went to disarm the missiles. When the two got to the missiles, they open the hatch saw many wires.

Daffodil said, "Wow...We've got a lot of work."

Kion said, "Right. So all we have to do is take off all the red wires slowly and gently."

Daffodil said, "Got it."

So Kion and Daffodil are looking for red wires and slowly taking them out. Soon, they were finished.

Daffodil said, "Whew...Finally."

Kion said, "Okay, now let take the ammos and get out of here."

Daffodil said, "Got it."

So Daffodil and Kion grabbed the ammos, finds Kiara and Clifford and got out of the building. Soon, they were stopped by Ed and Banzai.

Clifford said, "Oh no."

Banzai said, "And where do you think you're going cubs?"

Kiara said, "We're leaving and we're taking the ammos with us."

Ed said, "Ha, none of you are leaving. Now be a good little cubs and put back that ammos you found."

Kion said, "No."

Banzai said, "What about you Daffodil? You say you wanna join us."

Daffodil said, "Yeah well, I quit."

Ed said, "Grr, fine. Shenzi, you're back in the group."

Shenzi said, "Yes, thank you."

Kion said, "Alright Hyneas, you better get outta here or else."

Banzai said, "Or else what?"

Kion quickly use his roar of the elders and flee off all the Hyneas away.

Clifford said, "Great job!"

Kion said, "Thanks."

Kiara said, "So what should we do with these ammos? We can't leave them here or someone might take it."

Clifford said, "Let's take them to a safe place and dump them."

Daffodil said, "And I think I know just the place, but we need to wait until we get back to our hometown."

Kion said, "I guess so."

Soon, Emily Elizabeth came and said, "Okay guys, time to go home."

Kiara said, "Great."

Daffodil said, "So Emily Elizabeth, how was the moving coming along?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "It great. The new house was pretty big, almost like a mansion. So how was your play time here?"

Clifford said, "Well, it was great, but we might've ran into something."

Emily Elizabeth said, "What you mean?"

Kion said, "Well, we spotted a couple Hyneas who are trying to shoot a missiles to the US."

Emily Elizabeth said, "What?"

Clifford said, "It a long story. Later we'll take these ammos to a safe place where no one will ever harm anyone again."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Well okay. Anyway, let get back home to the apartment."

Clifford said, "Got it"

So they all went back to the airport and back to the apartment.

Kion said, "Finally, we're home."

Clifford said, "Sure feels nice."

Kiara said, "Yeah."

Daffodil said, "Now let get to Rabbitland and give this ammos to my father."

Kion said, "Great idea."

Clifford said, "Let go."

Emily Elizabeth said, "You guys go ahead, I gotta go do some other work."

Kion said, "Alright, bye Emily Elizabeth."

So Kion, Kiara, Clifford and Daffodil made their way to Rabbitland.

Daffodil said, "Here we are."

Kion said, "Wow, I never heard of this place before."

Daffodil said, "Yeah, this is where I was born. Come on."

So the four went to see Mr. Rabbit King. Soon, they found him.

Daffodil said, "Hey, Daddy!"

Mr. Rabbit King said, "Daffodil, you're back. Oh and you brought Clifford."

Clifford said, "Hi your majesty."

Mr. Rabbit King said, "And who are these two lion cubs?"

Daffodil said, "The girl is Kiara and Kion is the furless one."

Kion said, "Hi."

Kiara said, "Hello."

Mr. Rabbit King said, "Welcome. So what brings you all here today?"

Daffodil said, "We need to get rid of this ammos and put it in a safe place."

Mr. Rabbit King said, "Oh an ammo. Well sure I can put it in a safe place for you. I'll locked this up in my storage with all of the other bad equipment."

Daffodil said, "Thanks!"

So Mr. Rabbit King took the ammos and place it in the storage room.

Mr. Rabbit King said, "Alright, now you don't have to worry about anything."

Clifford said, "Great, come on guys, let get back to the Prideland."

Kion said, "Right."

Mr. Rabbit King said, "Alright, I'll see you guys later."

So they waved goodbye to Mr. Rabbit King and went to the Prideland. As they got back, they saw Hitler.

Hitler said, "Well, how did it go?"

Kion said, "It was great."

Daffodil said, "Yeah. Different people, foods, and towns, but they're great."

Hitler said, "Glad to hear it."

Kion said, "So how was the Prideland?"

Hitler said, "It was fine. We just had to clean up all of the mess after Kiara was mind control."

Daffodil said, "Thought so."

Kion said, "Well I'm glad everything is back to normal."

Hitler said, "Yeah, well I gotta go now. See ya later guys."

So Hitler left. As he left, Simba, Nala, and the other lions had came back as well.

Kiara said, "Mom, dad, you're back."

Simba said, "Hello everyone, we're back."

Nala said, "So how was everything in the Prideland?"

Clifford said, "Crazy, definitely."

Simba said, "Well I'm glad everything is fine now."

Daffodil said, "Yeah. Well, we gotta go home now."

Clifford said, "Yeah. We'll see you later then."

Simba said, "See ya later guys."

So Clifford, Daffodil and the others left back to the apartment.

Kion said, "Well, now what do we do?"

Kiara said, "Wanna hunt Kion."

Kion said, "Sure."

So Kiara and Kion went to go hunting for the rest of the day.

The End.


End file.
